A variety of types of power supplies (also called power converters) provide an approximately constant (i.e., DC or “direct current”) output voltage from a sinusoidal (i.e., AC or “alternating current”) input voltage (e.g., from an AC mains source), thus providing AC-DC conversion (also called “rectification”). Other types of power supplies provide AC-AC conversion, DC-DC conversion, or DC-AC conversion (also called “inversion”). Some power supplies include multiple stages, which may include a combination of different types of converters, such as a DC-DC converter stage within a DC-AC power supply. Converter stages that provide a DC voltage may use a regulator to maintain the DC voltage near a constant value. A linear power supply uses a linear regulator, and a switched-mode (or “switching”) power supply uses a switching regulator that switches between on and off states to regulate power transfer and maintain the DC voltage.